One Wish Granted
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: It's Christmas and Jersey is feeling less than merry, the rest of the Freelancers are being worse than ever and the Director is being a classical Scrooge for them all. And being stuck with the AI Omicron isn't help Jersey one bit. So much for a Merry Christmas... *rated T for some swearing. Pairings: Maine/South. Includes: All Freelancers*


**Hey there guys, I know this is really late to be putting up a Christmas fic, but whatever. This was one of my earlier ones where I thought Tex and Carolina were sisters. Anyway, here you go.**

* * *

Jersey let out a heavy sigh and plopped down onto her bunk, she lay on her back and rested her head against her arms. It had been another typical day. Tex and Carolina fought, Maine tried to crush Wyoming, York got drunk, and of course Wash and Jersey were the only one who were of sound mind and tried to make the fighting stop. Jersey glanced over as a small, white hologram appeared to her right. It was of an armored soldier, and the hologram had its arms crossed.

Omicron was his name, and he was pretty harsh. Though it wasn't like he could help it, greed an anger was all he knew, all he had ever known. By what Jersey had found out he was pure Greed, so it wasn't like him being this way was completely his fault, but that didn't mean it made Jersey feel any better from all the yelling and screaming she got from him most often, though she had gotten used to it.

Omicron had been inside her head for awhile now, and the two had gotten pretty used to each other, and surprisingly Omicron had become a bit calmer than normal and was almost kind to Jersey in a way. And as his hologram sat down by her head she could sense he did not have harsh intent.

"Rough day, huh?" Omicron asked, his voice soft in tone. Jersey nodded and sat up, running a hand through her black hair with a sigh. Omicron's hologram flickered slightly and he appeared standing on her left shoulder, where he sat himself down. Jersey stood up and walked over to the small mirror she had. She parted her hair just so and let out a funny sigh before looking over at her calender. The 24th of December, Christmas Eve. And yet everyone was acting like it was the worst time of the year. Jersey sat back down on her bunk and let out a heavy sigh.

"These guys are nuts. They're all on the same team, but they fight over everything, and I mean everything. I swear, I could look at Maine wrong and the big lug would growl at me. He's seven feet tall for goodness sake, and built like a freakin' T-Rex!" Jersey fell back against her bed and huffed. Omicron appeared in the air above her, sitting criss-cross and looking at her with the visor of his holographic visor. "And don't even get me started on Tex and 'Lina. Some sisters they are." Jersey sighed. "Some Christmas." Omicron's hologram stood up, never looking away from her.

"Just try not to blow our cover, all right?" he said sternly, the anger entering his voice again. Jersey nodded and got one in return just before Omicron's hologram disappeared. As his hologram shut off something scurried in the vents, but Jersey didn't notice the lizard like creature as she stood up and walked out of her room.

The Gronsyn made its way through the vent, thus moving through the walls. As it watched Jersey and the AI Omicron it also heard their wishes, though he still had one more person to see before he decided if agent New Jersey's wish truly was the most worthy of being granted. He was pretty sure that it was, but he still had to see what wish belonged to agent Texas.

...

Tex stormed into her room and punched the wall with her armored hand. Carolina had made a really dumb move when she took agent South Dakota's side, though she had obviously done this only because Carolina knew it would bug her, that's what she had always done. The two sisters had always been rivals since they day Carolina was five, and she was still convinced Tex had stolen her candy when it had obviously been the boy next door.

Tex growled and sat down on her bunk, glaring at the wall. She wanted to be friends with her sister, she really did. But it was apparent that it was impossible to be friends with her, she was too hotheaded and too convinced that Tex was in the wrong and she was in the right to be reasoned with, and Tex would just have to deal with that for the rest of her life. Unless by some miracle Carolina changed her mind, but Tex didn't believe in miracles or magic. But if she did, her wish wouldn't be to have Carolina be her friend. Tex huffed and lay down, not noticing the scurrying creature in the vent.

Well, it was obvious to the Gronsyn that Tex's wish was not going to be granted. Wanting your sister to have never been born is no where near a worthy wish. The Gronsyn started to make its way back to the vents in agent New Jersey's room, because it was obvious to him now that it was New Jersey's wish that was going to be granted on Christmas. So, at 3:33am exactly the wish Jersey had was going to be granted, and that was that.

...

York slumped against the wall and groaned as he rolled his injured shoulder, he looked up as the rest of the team entered the room they had all named the lounge. Though it wasn't very relaxing, or very comfortable for that matter. It had two battered couches, a rug that had seen better days, and one roughed up chair. Wash slumped down in the air and ran a hand through his hair while Carolina sat down on the rug with Jersey while Wyoming and Maine took one couch and the twins, North and South Dakota took the other.

"Worst training exercise ever, of all time," Wash mumbled. Everyone nodded with groans of pain and agreement. Jersey fell down onto her back so that she lay down on the rug. She let out a small huff and everyone glanced over at the young agent.

"Anybody else notice that the Director has been pushing us a whole lot harder than usual lately? 'Cause I have," she noted. Everyone whispered amongst themselves. Tex gave a firm nod.

"Sure has," she agreed. York nodded over at Tex, agreeing with her as well. "When was the last time he put us all into a training exercise together, on the same team, with that many opponents? Never." Everyone gave nods of agreement.

"It appears we have a Scrooge on our hands," North said with a joking smile. Everyone chuckled at his holiday themed joke. There was a beeping noise from the base's main Comm-link and everyone stood. "And that's curfew. See you guys in the morning." Everyone walked out of the lounge and down the hallway to their own rooms, which was where they would all stay until morning.

...

"Wash, get up! You gotta see this!" York's cheery voice made Wash cringe. He opened his eyes slow and looked at the clock right across from his face. The hands on the clock told him it was 5:04am. He groaned and glanced up at York as he sat on his bed, towering over Wash. York wore a dark yellow shirt, gray sweatpants, and sneakers on his feet.

"York, it's five am, it's to early for this," Wash grumbled, pulling the covers over his chin. York let out a whine in a complaining way. Wash growled in an irritated manner and glared up at the other Freelancer, wanting to punch him for waking him up so early.

"Oh come on, Wash! You gotta see it!" York complained. Wash groaned at this, why did York have to come and wake him up? Of all the people on this base, why him? Why couldn't he have gone and woken up North instead? At least he was a morning person.

"What are you, three?" Wash said as he sat up, shoving York off of his bed. York glared at Wash in a childish way, making Wash want to punch him even more now.

"Nah-uh! Three and a half," York protested. Wash rolled his eyes and pulled his boots on. York smiled and got to his feet. "Ha, I knew if I bugged you enough you'd come." Wash glared up at York.

"If you don't shut up, I will kill you," Wash said. York brought up a hand and slid two fingers over his mouth with a smile. Wash rolled his eyes again and stood up from where he sat. "All right, where's this thing that I just have to see? Whoa!" Wash yelled out in surprise as York dragged him out of his room and down the hallway. York shoved Wash into the lounge. Wash's eyes widened. "What the heck?"

Wash knew by the direction they took that York had indeed taken him to the lounge, but he didn't recognize it with the small tree in the corner, the little decorations set all over the place, and not only that but the couches and chairs looked close to brand-new, now without having all the holes and such.

"York, what happened?" Wash said, turning to look over at his grinning friend. York walked into the lounge, that huge grin still covering his face.

"Donno, Christmas miracle?" York said with a thoughtful shrug. Wash rolled his eyes at how ridiculous that idea was, but at the moment it didn't matter, what did matter was that this just happened and they needed to get the rest of the team in here.

"I'll get the Maine, Tex, and South if you'll get North, Jersey, Wyoming, and Carolina," Wash said with a slight smile. York looked over at Wash with a raised eyebrow. Wash huffed, having been best friends with York since they were in high school he knew what York was asking. "I'm the only one that Maine, Tex, and South wont kill on sight at this time of the morning. North, Wyoming, and Jersey are laidback, so they wont lash out, and Carolina likes you, not me." York nodded and rushed out. Wash sighed and rushed out as well.

...

"Jersey," a voice whispered, getting the sleeping Freelancer to stir slightly in her sleep. "Jersey, wake up." No response from the sleeping figure. "Petchricor!" Jersey yelped in surprise and shot into a setting position. She looked over at the clock to see that it was 5:13am. Omicron's hologram appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Omicron? What is it?" Jersey asked, letting out a small yawn. Jersey looked at the hologram and her eyes widened slightly. The AI's hologram had the helmet removed to reveal messy hair, a clean cut, and a surprisingly kinda face. He gave her a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Nafalis," he said kindly. Jersey smiled at Omicron warmly and pulled away the covers, standing up to stretch. She jumped in surprise as there was a knock at the door. Omicron's hologram disappeared and the door opened to reveal York, smiling like an idiot. Jersey raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Oh good, you're already awake. Go down to the lounge! You gotta see this!" York said quickly before running down the hall. Jersey jogged over to the door and looked down the hall to see York knocking on Carolina's door.

"Morning." Jersey yelped in surprise as North's voice and looked over at the blond Freelancer. He chuckled and Wyoming came up next to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Have any idea as to why York's acting like a kid?" Jersey shook her head. "Didn't think so. Still, doesn't hurt to ask." Jersey chuckled and walked back into her room, where she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her before walking down the hall with North and Wyoming to the lounge.

...

Tex lay wide awake on her bunk, staring up at the ceiling with a silent mind and still thoughts. The world around her was perfectly quiet and motionless, making her wonder for a short moment if all her teammates had passed on, though this thought was short lived as she knew that each of them would've put up a good fight, thus making a ruckus. Tex sat up as there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she said, confusion entering her tone. The door opened and Wash entered, Maine and South standing behind him in their pajamas, South holding her light purple robe around her body with an extremely tired look while Maine had his arms crossed and looked very irritated with the whole matter. Seeing as they were all awake and not pitching a fit meant there was a reason. Tex felt her gut twist, but she forced herself to appear calm. "What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about, just come on," Wash said with a smile, waving her over. Tex stood up and grabbed her jet black robe from where it hung on the wall and wrapped it around herself before following the other three of her teammates out of her room and down the hall, all the way wondering it was that had all of the most temperamental freelancers, besides Carolina, up in the morning without a fuss. That knot in her gut came back and Tex didn't know what to think about all this.

As they entered the lounge Tex gasped in surprise at the sight. As she looked around she found Jersey, North, Carolina, and York already there. Jersey seemed quite pleased and was handing out coffee and hot chocolate to everyone. Carolina thanked her and took a sip of her coffee with a smile. Maine gave an approving huff and South smiled with a pleased laugh. Jersey looked over at them and smiled.

"Morning," she said cheerily. "Hot chocolate or coffee?" South told her that coffee would be great while Wash and Maine told her that they'd like hot chocolate. "Tex?" Tex shook her head clear and looked back at the Freelancer. "Coffee or hot chocolate?" Tex was about to say coffee, but thought better of it.

"Hot chocolate would be wonderful, Jersey. Thank you," Tex said with a smile. Jersey nodded and walked over to the corner where she fixed up what the others had asked for. Wash sat down next to North and York, who were playing a word game of sorts while South and Maine sat on the ground to talk about what had just happened. Tex took a deep breath and walked over to Carolina, who was sitting on the couch, and joined her. Carolina gave her sister a small glare.

"Can I help you?" she said sourly. York and Wash glanced up at them, then shared a worried look. Those two being in the same room was bad enough, but being that close to one another was going to be worse. Tex reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in aqua wrapping paper.

"Here," she said, handing it too her. Carolina stared at the box in her hand for a long moment before carefully pulling away the wrapping and opening the box. Inside she found a gold chain necklace was a small silver dragon charm that had glowing red stones for the eyes. Carolina gasped and pulled it out. Everyone looked over and watched in silence as Tex gently took the necklace and put it around her sister's neck.

"It was our mom's. She told me to give it to you someday, and you know that I always keep my promises," Tex told her. Carolina gave a broad smile and hugged her sister, who smiled and hugged back. "Merry Christmas little sister." Both girls laughed full-heartedly as everyone clapped.

"Jolly good mates," Wyoming said with a smile. Maine grabbed the standing Freelancer by the arm and yanked him down to the ground to have a seat, getting him to yell out in surprise as a response. Everyone laughed.

"Easy there Maine, don't tear the poor guy's arm off," Wash said with fake sternness of tone. Maine gave Wash a glare and Wash stuck his tongue out. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight.

"Come on boys, play nice," Jersey said, giving coffee to South and hot chocolate to Maine, Wash, and Tex. She sat down on the ground and took a sip of her own hot chocolate. Maine grumbled to himself and Jersey parted her lips from the mug for a moment. "Hey, don't make me kick your butt again."

"What?" everyone shouted in surprise. Maine glared at Jersey as he started to turn red from embarrassment and Jersey merely laughed. Tex chuckled and patted Maine on the back with a kind smile.

"Don't sweat it, even a T-Rex has its weaknesses," she assured him. A smirk pulled at Maine's lips and he looked at Tex.

"You mean besides their extremely small arms?" he said in a deep voice. Everyone burst out laughing at this remark and York almost fell off the couch. Jersey choked on her drink a moment before swallowing and laughing as well. Maine smiled and jumped in surprise a South leaned against him, barely breathing she was laughing so hard.

"Sis, you need to breathe," North said, still laughing himself. South fell over, laying on the ground and twitching from the laughter. "Breathe, Rebecca! Breathe!"

"You're. Not. Helping," South said between breaths. Maine grabbed South by the arm and pulled her up so that she sat up again, allowing her to get air easier. After a few long moments South began to breathe again and leaned against Maine's right shoulder, catching her breath. "Ok, I'm good now." North snickered.

"Yeah, please don't die on us," he said smiling. South smacked his hand lightly with a glare. North smirked and leaned back against the couch, grabbing his coffee and sipping it. The rest of the morning was spent with the agents telling stories of past Christmases, and there was one that Tex told that included Carolina getting her head stuck in the sled which had the younger sister punching the older one.

"Look who's talking, at least I didn't knock the Christmas tree over when I was ten, that was all you," Carolina said with a smirk. Jersey snickered and shook her had.

"Not as bad as the time my brother, Ethan, set the bathroom on fire one year," she told them. Everyone burst out laughing at this, some of them nearly falling over. "He trying to light one of the candles in the bathroom and dropped the match into the waste basket, which set ablaze, which in turn set the toilet paper on fire, then the wall paper, and you know the rest." York fell off the couch holding his gut as he laughed without making noise.

"Are you serious?" Wash asked. Jersey nodded. "Oh wow. Choo, choo! All aboard the fail train!" North shook his head and shoved Wash a bit.

"Oh, shut up!" he said in a playful way. Wash gave a dumb smile and everyone still laughed. "Hey, hey York, I think it's important that you breathe." Everyone looked down at York, who was still clutching his gut while laughing out air. After a few moments York slowly started to breathe again. As he lay on the floor he narrowed his eyes at the ceiling.

"Huh, hey, I just noticed something," he said in an almost confused tone before pointing up at the ceiling. Everyone looked up and South hissed angrily as she saw the cursed bit of plant hanging from the ceiling above her a Maine. York got a stupid grin. "Mistletoe!" Maine gave York a pointed look.

"Oh, that is rich," Carolina said, smiling. Wyoming chuckled and looked over at the pair who were both a bit red as they glared at York for pointing out the little leaf.

"Well, rules are rules chaps," Wyoming said with a slight shrug. "May as well." South glared at Wyoming, turning even redder by the minute. South let out a smell yelping noise as Maine leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. Jersey chuckled along with York and the two highfived each other quietly. The kiss wasn't super long, but it wasn't exactly short either, and by the end both were beyond red.

"Finally," Jersey muttered. Jersey jumped in surprise as South threw a pillow at her. Jersey set the pillow in her lap and glared. "Hey!" South stuck her tongue out at Jersey, both laughing at each other, and themselves. South leaned up against Maine's shoulder with her back and held his hand firmly, getting the Freelancer to smile in response. Jersey smirked and watched as York sat up and sat down next to Wash. "Best Christmas ever, of all time." Wash glared at Jersey.

"Hey! That's my line!" he whined with a pouting expression. Jersey rolled her eyes and everyone laughed a bit at this. Wash could be such a child sometimes.

...

The Director entered his office and sat down, staring at his desk with an expressionless face. It wasn't that he hated Christmas, it just wasn't a time of year he enjoyed was all. After what happened with his fiance, Allison, a few years back he never had.

The Director gave his head a firm shake, making the memory fade away as he did so. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. A small part of his desk popped out, revealing a small circular device that glowed and shown a blue light, which formed a man with short, messy hair and a serious look on his face.

"Merry Christmas, sir," came the calm voice. The Director nodded and leaned back in his chair .

"Merry Christmas, Alpha," he said in his thick Texas accent. Alpha nodded and his hologram faded away, the contraption shutting right after. The Director ran a hand through his hair with another sigh and he glanced over at the photo on his desk of a blonde woman with dark brown eyes. "Merry Christmas, Allison."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Listen guys, my boyfriend just broke up with me and I wont be putting up stories or chapters for awhile, sorry. I will be writing someday soon (I hope) and will see you all then. **

**As always, thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Constellation: And may it be the best day ever, of all time**


End file.
